garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Second Penelope Episode/Transcript
*in town at night, Garfield and [[Penelope Pussycat] are walking down the alley.] *'Garfield:' So, what do you want to do tonight, Penelope? *'Penelope:' I don't care, Garfield, just as long as we do it together. *'Garfield:' Mhmm... I thought we might go to the drive-in. *'Penelope:' disapproval Another Kung-Fu Creatures movie? *'Garfield:' You got it! But this is an educational one: its got subtitles. And-'' face is highlighted by a light beam from a car ''Oh, quick! We gotta hide! grabs Penelope's paw *'Penelope:' It's just a van- Ga-RFIELD! cats jump to the gap between the wooden fence, avoiding to be driven over by the animal shelter's van. Garfield and Penelope fall from the slope and land on the ground. Garfield hits the ground with his abdomen, while Penelope lands on her back. *'Penelope' recovered from the shock Garfield, what was that all about? *'Garfield:' That's the van from the animal shelter. Look. points his finger above left. The gray van with a driver in a blue jacket and matching cap is patrolling the street. The driver is searching for stray cats with his flashlight. They cruise around to find stray cats, and when they find one, they catch it and take it in. *'The Animal Shelter Man:' Hmpf! No cats around here. off the flashlight and drives away, with tires squealing. *'Penelope:' on her four legs What do they do to a cat when they catch one? *'Garfield:' Trust me, you don't wanna know. is showing a gesture with his both paws, indicating he does not want to talk about this topic. *'Penelope' to a bipedal position, while Mendelssohn's Wedding March is being played in the background Oh Garfield, you saved me! is warmly embracing Garfield and stares at him with compassion I wanna take you home to meet Momma. *'Garfield:' a shocked facial expression Momma? I don't know about that, Penelope, I-'' is staring at Penelope's eyes with his neutral face expression, while Penelope is still embracing him *'''Lorelei: '''''Hello Garfield, mon Cherie! lets Garfield off, both cats are staring at the left, where Lorelei appears from. *'Garfield:' Oh, hi Lorelei! Lorelei, let me introduce-'' *'''Lorelei: '''''Oh, my sweet, wonderful Garfield! is staring at them with jealousy in her eyes It is so good to see you again! Oh, you are so handsome... keeps courting to Garfield, to Penelope's disgust *'Garfield:' Well, you're not exactly stuffed cabbage yourself there, Lorelei-'' remains jealous and grunts *'''Lorelei: '''''But you are, how you say, so, so masculine, so macho! *'Garfield:' So true... is flattered *'Penelope:' So taken! *'Garfield:' Oh, right! Lorelei, this is... Um... Ehh... remains angry *'Penelope:' PENELOPE! *'Garfield:' Right, Penelope. Penelope, this is Lorelei. *'Lorelei:' Penelope with sight Huh, she is so, ehh... cute, Garfield. Oh, your niece perhaps? *'Penelope:' I'm his date. raises to bipedal position Tell her, Garfield! is angrily holding Garfield's paw *'Garfield:' is visibly confused Well, I was gonna... Umm... *'Penelope:' anger in her voice You see, like he said, I'm his date and he's taking me to a movie tonight. Come on Garfield, take me to a movie tonight! turns away and takes Garfield with herself to the drive-in *'Lorelei:' Yes, I hope you enjoy your last date! Hum hum hum... *[A row of cars is visible on the road to the drive-in movie theater, where Kung Fu Creatures on Rampage 5 is said to be aired. The Drive-In Movie Theater Guard is examining the cars with drivers] *'The Drive-In Movie Theater Guard:' a blue sedan car Okay, uh, Two adults, and two kids in the back. Thank you. blue sedan drives away and a red cab approaches '' Mmm... Two adults in the front, three kids in the back. Thank you.'' red cab drives away, another blue sedan car with Garfield and Penelope on car's roof approaches One adult in the front, two cats on the roof. Thank you. the car with Garfield and Penelope drives away, the guard is showing confusion. *[The movie''Kungu Fu Creatures on Rampage 5 is being played at the drive-in. The driver, who brought Garfield and Penelope, is sleeping. Garfield takes the loudspeaker from the car's window. Penelope is sitting near him, to his left.] *'Garfield:' 'Can you hear now?' *'Penelope:' towards Garfield 'Everything's fine.' is smiling *'Garfield:' 'No, not everything.' stands on his feet 'Ahh, here it comes!' is grinning at the left, while Penelope is staring with eyes wide open in the same direction. *waitress on skates is delivering pizza to the customers in their cars. Garfield attempts to snatch the pizza, without success. *'Garfield:' 'Rats! I'll get the next one.' *walks to the drive-in and the Guard spots her. *'The Drive-In Movie Theater Guard:' 'Another cat? That's it, I'm calling the animal shelter.' *'Lorelei:' 'Oh, they must be a-someplace. Garfield, he is too cute to be wasted on that... Common one!' *'The Drive-In Movie Theater Guard:' 'Uh yeah, hello? Animal shelter? Uh... This is a drive-in over here on Fremont. Uh... The place is crawling with cats! You're right, eh... send a truck right over.' *'Penelope:' towards Garfield and embraces him 'Oh, isn't this romantic, Garfield?' *'Garfield:' 'Mh-mm.' *'Penelope:' 'Just you, and me, and the Kung-Fu creatures... I really would like to take you home to meet Momma.' *'Garfield:' 'Momma?! Uh... Excuse me, I need to go get a soda and a hot-dog, and maybe some of those candy things that stick to your back teeth for months.' breaks out Penelope and jumps off the car to the ground. *'Penelope:' 'Hurry back, Garfield! That is, if you're coming back.' is staring at the direction Garfield jumped *'Garfield:' 'I wish she'd stop saying that word: Momma.' is walking between the cars. 'When a woman wants you to meet her mother, she's getting way too serious about you joining the family!' *'Lorelei:' 'Oh, we meet again, my Garfield!' *'Garfield:' 'Lorelei!' *'Lorelei:' 'I thought perhaps you might have something you wanted to ask me.' *'Garfield:' 'Yes... Which way is the refreshment stand? Never mind, I smell chili fries.' *'Lorelei:' 'Now, I will tickle you under the chin!' grabs Garfield *'Garfield:' 'Lorelei, no! Not that! That always drives me crazy!' is ticking Garfield on his lower chin 'Uhhh... She's got me! Ooh, I'm guacamole in her hands... Oooh...' *'Penelope:' around cars 'Garfield? Garfield?' moans and Penelope spots him being held by Lorelei 'GARFIELD!' *'Garfield:' 'Oh, Lorelei... *sigh* Lorelei...' *'Lorelei:' 'Which chin would you like to be tickled under next?' *'Garfield:' 'Any of 'em!' *bursts in tears and runs away crying *'Garfield:' 'Wait, stop!' breaks off from Lorelei 'I'm on a date with someone, and it isn't you!' *'Lorelei:' 'GAHRFIELD!' *'Garfield:' 'Don't "Gahr-field" me, I'm here with Penelope!? PENELOPE!?' runs after Penelope *'Lorelei:' 'Oh, these kittens! Someday, I will find myself a real cat!' Lorelei leaves the screen *'Garfield:' 'Penelope!? PENELOPE!?' reaches the car they were occupying with Penelope 'Where could she have gone?' *'Penelope:' the Drive-In near the guard booth '*sniff* I thought Garfield was something special... A-And I thought he thought I was something special!' stops walking 'And I thought that he thought that I thought that-... Wait a minute, I thought...' net is cast on Penelope 'OH!' *'The Animal Shelter Man:' Penelope inside a net 'Well, that's one.' *'Penelope:' 'Garfield, help!' animal shelter man takes Penelope to the van. *'Garfield:' 'Penelope?' car moving is heard and Garfield stops 'Oh no! The animal shelter guy's got her!' animal shelter van is seen moving 'Ooh, I need a brilliant idea and I need it in a hurry.' looks around and spots something 'Hey, there! That's where they project the movie for the Drive-in from.' *heads towards the small building, where the camera is projecting the movie for the audience. He moves the projector at the direction, where the animal shelter van with Penelope inside is moving. *'Penelope:' from the rear of the van 'Garfield!' *'The Animal Shelter Man:' 'Cut yer yellin', we'll be back at the shelter in five minutes.' *leads the camera towards the van and the Animal Shelter Man gets frightened by the sight of the Kung-Fu creature *'The Animal Shelter Man:' 'YEE-ARGH! What's goin' on!? I can't see!' van crashes at the Shocklo Cola advertisement sign *'The Animal Shelter Man:' the vehicle and runs away 'Help, the Kung Fu Creatures are attacking me! Help! HELP!' *'Penelope:' 'Gar-field!' *'Garfield:' 'Coming!' *opens the van's door and Penelope appears standing in bipedal position *'Penelope:' 'Oh, Garfield! You saved me! You're my hero!' jumps at Garfield's hands and stares at his eyes with gratitude *'Garfield:' 'I know. Come on, I'll walk you home.' jumps from Garfield's arms and they walk together. *and Penelope and walking down the alley. Penny has changed her walking position to a quadrupedal one. *'Penelope:' 'Really? That French cat meant nothing to you?' *'Garfield:' 'Nothing at all! Honest!' *'Penelope:' 'Well, since you saved me, now you have to meet Momma.' *'Garfield:' 'Momma? Uh, gee, Penelope, you're awfully nice and all, but I-''' *'Penelope:' Here we are, Momma's Pizzeria! *and Penelope stop in front of Momma's Pizzeria. Garfield stares at the building front *'Garfield:' Pizzeria?! *'Penelope:' Sure, didn't I ever tell you this is where I live? changes her position to bipedal and leads Garfield inside by holding his hand *'Momma:' Ooh, Penelope! You and your friend, you have a pizza, to see. *'Penelope:' at Garfield Garfield, what's wrong? *'Garfield:'into Penelope's hands Tickle me... Right under here... shows Penelope the point below the chin Lorelei tickled him earlier. *'Penelope:' Like this? is tickling Garfield's lower chin in the same way Lorelei was doing *'Garfield:' Ooh, yes, ooh... I love it! Yes! Ah! This, is the happiest I've ever been in my life! Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6